Dragonia koopa
Dragonia Koopa is the youngest member of the Koopalings. She has a keen interest in magic and spells and often likes to play tricks on her fellow Koopalings, specifically Lemmy Koopa. At one point in her life, she froze her age because she didn't want to change herself. However, with the help of the Koopalings, she managing to restore herself and begin growing again. Personality Dragonia used to be quite a quiet Koopaling, often secluding herself away from the other Koopalings' because she thought that she didn't fit in with any of them. However, as she grew older she became more confident and began to interact with her siblings. To prevent herself from changing, she performed a magic trick upon herself to make her stop aging, because she didn't want the fun to be taken away from her life. However, she was brought back to her senses and the spell was reversed. It is also evident that she can become quite competitive in some situations, as she often has fights with Ludwig von Koopa to see who is the better Koopaling, however it is all in good fun though. Appearance Dragonia is quite small and has some similarities with Lemmy. She has a short blonde ponytail that is attached to her head with a small bobble. She has a blue shell with light blue rings and spikes. Along with that, she has brightly coloured pink skin, and notably long eyelashes. She also has a padded stomach and padded feet like the other Koopalings. In her newer appearances, her ponytail is longer and more vibrant as it contains a few blue and purple highlights. She is slightly taller and wears more jewellery and make up, for example she now adorns some bangles and bracelets on her arms, instead of the usual spiked bracelets. She also wears a pair of headphones, which are sleek and stylish, but also green as that is her favourite colour. Abilities Dragonia is quite intelligent so is able to learn and equip spells with ease. Her most common forms of attack are projectiles, but she also can attack on the physical side too. Her powers originate from dragons that lived many years ago, as her spirit was enhanced by the soul of one of the strongest, so her powers are very strong. It is also where she got her name from. Projectiles *Purple Arrows - Dragonia fires arrows in a circle that encompasses around her. They are small and quite weak. *Charge Beam - She charges up her sceptre before unleashed a multicoloured beam of light, that deals heavy damage. *Sparkle Bomb - A sphere that sparkles with metallic colours is launched, bouncing of any surface. It will explode after a few seconds, dealing heavy damage to the area around it. *Enemy Summon - Dragonia swirls around her sceptre and creates an enemy with ease. However, it isn't certain what enemy will be created. *Magic Bullet - A medium damaging projectile that flies quickly through the air. It is bright blue and can be rebounded of off any surface. *Aura Pulse - She hits a surface with her sceptre, creating a pulse that travels along all the surfaces. It is quite easy to avoid, but will deal medium damage if hit. *Dragon Bite - She sends out small dragon skulls or a stretched dragon skull to bite the target. *Ultra Bullet Bill Barrage - She shoots trillions of King Bills that spit Banzai Bills that spit bullet Bills that spit fire. Attacks *Sceptre Hit - Dragonia swings her sceptre around, damaging anyone nearby. Other Spells *Teleportation - Dragonia teleports to a nearby area very swiftly. *Age Freeze - This spell freezes the age of the person using it, or who it is aimed at. It can be undone by performing the Earth Spell. *Earth Spell - A spell that can counter effect any other spell, no matter how complex it was. The power comes from the goddess, Gaia, in which only a special few are able to learn it. *Power of the Dragons - A Power that enables her to fly and it enhances her powers too. Dragonia likeful.png Dragonia christmas.png Dragonia new.png Dragonia Koopa Sports Artwork.png Dragonia with Clown car.png Dragonia Paperjam.png 2D Dragonia.png Dragonia new style.png Dragonia new poser.png DragoniaSmashUltimate.png Dragonia Smasher.png|Dragonia Samsh bros Ultimate (Defaut hair) Dragonia_Koopa_NSMBU.png DragoniaHappy.png Dragonia rolls.png Dragona._Classic_Neo.png Dragonia Tame it.png Dragonia 3d Cute.png Dragonia Paper.png|Paper Dragonia Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Koopas Category:Princesses Category:Dragons Category:Villans Category:Koopalings Category:Fairies Category:Kids Category:Yellow characters